Mission: Settling Down
}} #Talk to Sonia #* Sonia Choice 2: "I think we should get to know what Sonia likes." #Ask Sonia #* Sonia #Hand in the Ring #* |exp=500 |gols=300 |npc1=Albert |rp1=25 }} Settling Down is a secondary mission. Overview The mission triggers automatically on Day 1 Month 1 of the second in-game year. The mission will not trigger if the player is romancing Albert or Sonia. There is a time limit of 28 days. Conduct of the mission Albert is thinking about settling down and proposing to Sonia. *''Sure, I will.'' *''I think we should get to know what Sonia likes.'' *''I'm a little busy at the moment.'' +1 Sapphire Ring (Book)}} ::After turning down the mission, the player can speak to Albert to choose if they want to accept the mission. The player chooses the same options as above. Choice 1 If the player chooses "Sure, I will.", Albert wants the player to craft the Sapphire Ring. Hand in the Ring Albert gives the player the recipe for the Sapphire Ring. To complete this mission, the player needs: * After crafting the Sapphire Ring and giving it to Albert: !|reward= Gols }} Talk to Sonia Albert heads towards Portia Harbor. Meanwhile, the player needs to tell Sonia to meet Albert. .}} *''It is a surprise!'' *''He wants to marry you!'' Choice 2 If the player chooses "I think we should get to know what Sonia likes.", the player needs to ask Sonia her preference in rings. Ask Sonia ? I want one like that!}} Hand in the Ring The following material is needed to complete this mission: * The Wedding Ring can be bought from the Mysterious Man. The player needs to wait for the Mysterious Man to stop by on the 27th or 28th of the current month. If the player already has a Wedding Ring, the player can proceed with the mission. After giving Albert the Wedding Ring: Gols }} !}} Talk to Sonia Albert heads towards Portia Harbor. Meanwhile, the player needs to tell Sonia to meet Albert. .}} *''It is a surprise!'' *''He wants to marry you!'' Post-conduct Choice 1 If the player got the Sapphire Ring: Sonia meets up with Albert at the harbor and he proposes to her. This immediately ends the cutscene and the mission, and Albert and Sonia will not get married. If this is not the desired result, the player can reload their game and revert to a time before they got the Settling Down mission to try again. Choice 2 If the player got the Wedding Ring from the Mysterious Man: Albert and Sonia embrace and a cutscene triggers called "Albert and Sonia got married!" The next day, they will spend their lunch break on the bench on Main Street, opposite Django's restaurant. After this, Sonia will move in with Albert and they will share the same bed when sleeping. Some time after, Albert Jr. will be born. The player will not be able to romance Albert or Sonia after they get married, both character will always reject a Heart Knot gifted by the player. Rewards Version history * : Added. Settling Down Category:Time sensitive missions